Lily Snape
by mar-627
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Harry descubriera que tiene una hermana y que esa hermana es hija de Lily y Severus Snape? D:
1. Cap 1 La verdad

Cap 1 La Verdad

NOTA*: 1.- Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son obra de JK Rowling (excepto Lily Snape. Ella sí es obra mía )

2.- Esta es mi primera historia larga así que estoy muy emocionada disfrútenlo, espero que les guste

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ir a ese colegio?- preguntó indignada

Lily caminaba alrededor de la habitación. Su padre le acababa de decir que tenía que cursar el último año en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería. Lily era una bruja y su padre un mago. Era una chica de 19 años, alta y delgada, tenía el cabello largo y de un brillante color negro, igual que sus ojos.

Había vivido toda su vida en Francia y había asistido a los mejores colegios de aquél país.

Su padre era un hombre muy estricto y trabajaba en Hogwarts. Era profesor de pociones. Solo lo veía durante el verano, ya que era el único momento en que podía hacerlo; aún así, era como si fueran unos extraños ya que casi no hablaban, solo lo necesario. En cuanto a su madre… ella había fallecido cuando Lily era pequeña, y su padre no volvió a casarse por eso era hija única.

El último año lo había pasado muy bien al lado de su padre. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía que tenía uno.

Su padre había colaborado en la derrota del mago oscuro más grande de la época.

Lily se sentía muy orgullosa de él, aunque le hubiera gustado estar a su lado en un momento tan difícil. Su padre había dicho que así debería ser: él arriesgándose para que ella continuara con vida.

-No me hables de esa manera, jovencita- la regañó- Harás lo que yo diga.

-Solamente quiero que me des una explicación lógica. Yo ya terminé mis estudios- era cierto- así que, ¿por qué tengo que volver a cursar el último año?

-Por qué yo lo digo

-Papá…- dijo lentamente y logró lo que quería.

Nunca lo llamaba "papá", desde pequeña la habían enseñado a llamarlo "padre". Pero con el paso de los años se dio cuenta que cuando él más enojado estaba, ella lo llamaba "papá" y él se tranquilizaba un poco.

-… si quieres que pase más tiempo contigo, sólo tienes que decirlo.

Su padre nunca expresaba sus sentimientos, siempre era ella quién tenía que averiguar qué le ocurría.

-No es eso…-dijo

-¿Entonces no quieres que estemos juntos?-preguntó triste

-No, no me malentiendas… creo que llegó la hora de que te enteres de todo.

Su padre, con un gesto de mano, le pidió que tomara asiento. Ella lo obedeció y él la sustituyó en el paseo a través de la habitación. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, tan negro como el de sus hija, en un intento de controlarse.

-¿Enterarme de qué?-dijo Lily quién cada vez comprendía menos- ¿Qué significa todo?

-De la verdad. La verdad sobre mí vida y la tuya.

De pronto, la expresión de su rostro cambió. Se le veía abatido y triste, sentimiento que Lily pensó, nunca vería en ese rostro. Su padre solía mostrarse sereno todo el tiempo, y nunca daba muestras de debilidad, por ese motivo intuyó que lo que le iba a decir lo lastimaba.

-Te escucho- lo animó

-Yo fui un niño solitario, carente de amor, ya que mis padres no se llevaban bien. Muchas veces me pregunté por que se habían casado si no se amaban, pero nunca obtuve una respuesta. Discutían todo el tiempo y lo único que podía hacer para evitarlo era salir de la casa. Cada vez que escuchaba sus gritos salía a pasear.

Un día vi cómo dos niñas muggle jugaban en el parque, de pronto, una de ellas comenzó a jugar con una flor. Hacía que la flor se abriera y se cerrara, y lo comprendí: esa niña no era muggle, también era una bruja. Comencé a observarla y con el tiempo me hice su amigo. Comenzamos en Hogwarts el mismo año.

Me enamoré de ella, aún siendo pequeños. En Hogwarts nos distanciamos un poco, ya que ella terminó en una casa diferente a la mía, pero aún así continuamos frecuentándonos, hasta que un día, en nuestro quinto curso la ofendí y ella dejó de hablarme.

Yo sufrí mucho cuando la perdí, ya que ella era mi única amiga, y comencé a relacionarme con las personas equivocadas.

Lily lo observaba cada vez más sorprendida, ¿a dónde quería llegar? ¿Personas equivocadas?

-Un día, -continuó- cuando ya habíamos terminado el colegio, ella llegó a mi casa. Estaba muy dolida por que el idiota con el que salía la había dejado. Comenzamos a beber y… una cosa llevó a la otra… fuiste concebida esa noche.

¿Qué? ¿Fue producto de una noche de copas? Estaba totalmente sorprendida. Siempre había pensado que sus padres habían sido muy felices juntos que la habían tenido por que era la prueba más grande de su amor. Pero lo que ahora decía su padre era totalmente… lloraba a mares.

-Lamento que tengas que enterarte de esta manera, pero es la verdad.-Lily asintió, ya que no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para hablar- Ambos decidimos que te quedarías conmigo, yo no podía soportar perderla otra vez, y además te perdería a ti. El idiota ese supo de ti, y volvió arrepentido por lo que había hecho… ella lo aceptó alegando que siempre lo amaría, se casaron y un año después tuvieron un hijo.

Te dije que ella murió y es cierto: tenías dos años cuando un desgraciado la vendió al Señor Tenebroso, él iba por su hijo y en el camino se deshizo del esposo, pero ella quiso salvar a su hijo, y estoy seguro que hubiera echo lo mismo por ti, así que también la mató.

-¿Qué le pasó al niño? –preguntó temerosa por saber la respuesta

-Sobrevivió, es la única persona que ha podido hacerlo.

-Harry Potter- dijo la pelinegra, quién al pertenecer al mundo mágico había crecido conociendo el nombre del niño-que-vivió. Acababa de darse cuenta: era la hermana mayor de ese niño. Quiso comprobarlo- entonces… yo soy… él es…

-Son hermanos, sí

Shock.

-Es por eso que debes pasar un año en Hogwarts: debes conocerlo. Te he negado una familia todo tu vida, ahora que todo está bien y que el mundo ya no es amenazado por ese hombre, quiero que tengas esa familia que tanto te mereces. Pero escúchame bien: él no debe saber quién eres en realidad, debes ganarte su confianza antes de que le digas la verdad, él y yo no congeniamos bien, dado a que siempre he odiado a su padre, y no puede saber que eres mi hija, ¿entendido?

-Haré lo que me digas, pero ¿cómo quieres que me sienta? Acabas de decirme que tengo un hermano, y no cualquier hermano: ¡Harry Potter!

-Lo dices como si fuera algo increíble-dijo con un dejo de rencor en su voz

-Lo es. Él venció al Señor Tenebroso.

-Cómo quieras, pero ya lo sabes: no puedes soltarle la verdad así como así. Ahora prepara tus cosas. Mañana mismo partiremos a Londres. Pasaremos los últimos días de vacaciones en el castillo, tengo que preparar mis clases antes de que comience el curso.

Lily corrió a abrazar y besar a su padre. El shock emocional que había sufrido al escuchar la historia de sus padres, había sido sustituido por una gran felicidad al saber que tenía un hermano, bueno, en realidad un medio hermano.

"Espero que tenga los ojos de nuestra madre" pensaba mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación para preparar su equipaje

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Interesante? ¿OoC? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Qué? ¡Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín… díganme qué les pareció!

Estoy muy nerviosa, creo que exagero un poco (o talvez un mucho, jijiji) pero es por que me apasiona mucho esta historia: dije que si se me ocurría una buena historia que durara más de un capítulo, la escribiría, así que: aquí está.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios: se aceptan críticas constructivas (mis favoritas), maldiciones, tomatazos, felicitaciones, consejos… en fin, todo lo que quieran aportar a esta linda escritora (jajaja mi autoestima a mil)

Un beso enorme para todos los que lean esta historia… y para los que no… también jajaja

Mar_627


	2. Cap 2 Sentimientos

Cap. 2 Sentimientos

Dos días más y conocería a su hermano.

Había pasado la última semana en el castillo de Hogwarts y había conocido a todos los compañeros de trabajo de su padre, algunos le habían agradado más que otros.

Ahora conocía a la profesora McGonagall, que enseñaba Transformaciones, era una mujer madura de carácter fuerte, aunque en el fondo era muy cariñosa.

Conocía también, al profesor Lupin, quién era muy guapo y muy amable, pero tenía esposa y un hijo, "Mmm, mala suerte Lily" había pensado cuando lo supo.

La persona que más se había alegrado de conocer a Lily era el profesor Dumbledore, un viejo excéntrico, pero muy inteligente y amigable. Le había dicho que consideraba a Severus, su padre, como un hijo.

-Así que espero que no te moleste que te considere a ti como a una nieta- le dijo con un dejo de felicidad en sus ojos azules.

El colegio se dividía en cuatro casas, y dado a que Lily tendría que integrarse al alumnado, había tenido una selección privada: el Sombrero Seleccionador la había asignado a Gryffindor. Afortunadamente su padre no se infartó al conocer ese resultado, ya que al ser un Slytherin calculador, se dio cuenta de que estando en la casa de los leones, su hija estaría más cerca de Potter.

Cada vez que pensaba en cómo sería su hermano, unos nervios mortales se apoderaban de ella. No podía evitar pensar en que tal vez él la rechazaría, y eso le dolía mucho.

Siempre había deseado tener hermanos, pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo a su padre por que temía a su reacción. Ahora todo era diferente.

Meses atrás cuando vio a su padre entrar por la puerta de su casa Lily había sentido que todo estría bien. Que nunca se separarían y que serían una verdadera familia. Ahora tenía a su padre y un hermano. La vida era perfecta. Con excepción de que su hermano no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaría en su nuevo y último curso en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera Lily la tenía.

-Debes tranquilizarte, Severus- decía Dumbledore

-¡¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?- Snape estaba realmente alterado- Albus, Lily está muy emocionada de conocer al idiota de Potter y eso me pone nervioso

-¿Nervioso?- Se sorprendió la profesora McGonagall- Tú Severus Snape ¿nervioso?

-No te burles, Minerva. No comprendes, ella… mi hija…

-¿Acaso tienes miedo que Harry la rechace?- Albus Dumbledore siempre acertaba

-Lily sufriría mucho si eso ocurre. Tú más que nadie sabe que aunque no lo demuestre amo demasiado a mi hija, he luchado por ella, para que tenga la vida que se merece.

McGonagall estaba conmovida, nunca había escuchado a Severus hablar así. De hecho, no sabía que tenía una hija hasta hacía apenas una semana, pero se había dado cuenta de que Lily no era igual a él y eso le alegraba.

-Y la tendrá, Severus, te lo aseguro, pero la tendrá al lado de su hermano y por supuesto del tuyo- dijo firmemente Albus.

-Ya basta de nerviosismo, todo saldrá bien, tranquilízate.- dijo la serena voz de Dumbledore

-Pero y sí…

-Nada, ya te lo dije, te presentaré como la nueva estudiante y todo te acogerán con gran entusiasmo.

-Pero y si él…

-Lily, conozco a Harry desde que nació, sé que es un buen chico y te tratará bien

-Pero todos sabrán quién soy, quién es mi padre

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-preguntó el aludido

-Perdona padre, no quise decir eso. A lo que me refiero es a que si él sabe que soy tu hija, tal vez no le agrade tanto como espero.

-Ya te dije que es un buen chico- aseguró el anciano- y creo, además, que debes empezar a llamarlo por su nombre, ya sabes que aún no podrás llamarlo "hermano"

Lily asintió. Los alumnos del colegio estaban a punto de llegar y Lily estaba más nerviosa y asustada de lo que había estado toda su vida.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos, Severus. No tardan en llegar.

Severus asintió y comenzó a girarse cuando sintió que una mano lo detenía.

-Quisiera hablar contigo un momento, padre- Severus volvió a asentir y Lily esperó a que Albus los dejara solos. Cuando el hombre se fue, la chica continuó- Padre… quisiera agradecerte por haberme traído aquí, por haberme dicho la verdad sobre tu relación con mi madre, sobre la existencia de mi hermano, padre… eres la persona más importante de mi vida, sin ti… sin ti no sería lo que soy ahora y… y estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu hija, te quiero mucho padre.

Severus quedó sorprendido por las palabras de su hija, vio como una lágrima amenazaba con salir se sus ojos negros así que la abrazó, la abrazó como nunca lo había hecho. Se podría decir que era la primera vez en 19 años que la daba un abrazo verdadero. Lily al sentir ese gesto de su padre, no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar. Lloró de felicidad, de tristeza, de ansiedad, en fin, todas sus emociones reprimidas salieron a flote con ese abrazo. Se sentía protegida, pero más aún se sentía amada.

-Ahora, escúchame muy bien Lily- dijo Snape separándose un poco de ella para poder verla a la cara- no dejes nunca que te hagan sentir mal, si alguien se burla de ti o te insulta por ser mi hija, hazles frente, demuestra ese orgullo Slytherin que llevas dentro, hazles ver que eres poderosa e inteligente.

Lily lo observó

-En cuanto a Potter-continuó el mago- a él le costará confiar en ti, no escúchame- dijo al ver que la joven quería interrumpir- él aún no confía en mi, sabe que ayude a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, pero no es tonto aunque lo parezca- su hija sonrió ante este comentario- dale tiempo para que te acepte como una de sus amigas y después, poco a poco, gánate su cariño, sólo así podrá aceptarte como su hermana.

La joven bruja asintió, dando a entender que comprendía lo que decía su padre.

-Espero que comprendas que por muy hermano tuyo que sea, para mi Harry Potter seguirá siendo el niño torpe y desordenado que siempre ha sido, ¿entendido?

-Padre, ¿en verdad crees que quiero compartirte con Harry?- Lily estalló en una carcajada al ver la expresión de su padre- Padre, tranquilo, creo que ya es demasiado saber que tiene una hermana y además tú quieres que te acepte como un padre

-Yo no quie…

-Ya sé que no lo quieres de hijo, solo estaba bromeando. ¡Vamos, papá, ríete!

-Si vas a hacer bromas como esa todo el tiempo, comenzaré a creer que fue una mala idea traerte aquí.

La sonrisa de Lily desapareció. Ahora era el turno de Severus de reír

-¿Enserio crees que me arrepentiré de traerte aquí? Era una broma, ¡vamos hija, ríete!-dijo imitando el tono que antes usó ella

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi padre?-dijo seriamente. Pero su padre noto que algo pasaba.

-Jaja- dijo sarcásticamente- Camina niña, estás a punto de ver por primera vez a tu hermano


	3. Cap 3 Nuevas y Viejas amistades

Cap 3 Nuevas y viejas amistades

Después de esa pequeña demostración de cariño por parte de la familia Snape, Lily se dirigió al Gran Comedor, ahí vio a todos los alumnos ya sentados, fue una sensación extraña la que cruzó por su cuerpo. Nunca había tenido miedo a las personas, pero algo le pasaría. Estaba segura.

Caminó despacio, todos la veían. Había llegado a la mitad de la Ceremonia de Selección.

-Ah, señorita Snape, me alegro de que haya llegado-dijo con voz jovial, Albus Dumbledore.

"¿Señorita Snape?" se oía por todo el salón. Algunos reían por lo bajo, creían que el director por fin había perdido la cabeza. Otros se mostraban claramente sorprendidos por las palabras del anciano. Pero, había un rubio que sonreía con una inexplicable felicidad.

-Pe… perdón por la…-suspiró- tardanza- termino con una voz apenas audible.

-Descuide, tome asiento por favor- señaló la mesa de Gryffindor.

Cuando Lily miró hacia donde le indicaban, sonrió ampliamente. Lo veía, veía por primera vez a su hermano. Por fortuna había un lugar solo al lado de Harry, así que se dirigió a él.

-¿Les molesta?-dijo refiriéndose a sentarse junto a ellos.

Nadie parecía escucharla. La veían sin verla realmente. Hasta que una voz dijo:

-Sí, es decir, no. Puedes sentarte

Quien le hablaba era una chica, de grandes ojos color marrón y cabello alborotado

-Gracias-dijo y se sentó. Miró a Harry y le sonrió, el chico le devolvió la sonrisa un poco turbado.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta- decía Dumbledore- la joven que acaba de entrar es nueva en el colegio, su nombre es Lily Snape y es familiar de nuestro querido profesor Snape- lo señaló y el aludido formó una sonrisa de medio lado. Sabía perfectamente que no era tan "querido". Lily sonrió ante el gesto de su padre- ella viene de Francia y está aquí para cursar su último año. Espero que todos la traten bien y sepan mostrarle cómo es la vida en Hogwarts.

Todos miraban a Lily de forma extraña. ¿De qué era familiar de Snape? Todo era muy raro. La ceremonia continuó y con el último chico asignado a su casa, Dumbledore dio por comenzado el banquete.

El banquete se desarrollaba de manera normal. Todos hablaban de cómo habían sido sus vacaciones y de lo que habían hecho. La chica del cabello alborotado se dirigió a Lily.

-Así qué, eres familiar del profesor Snape- dijo con un tono que incitaba a Lily a hablar. Ella sólo asintió- y ¿él que es tuyo?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida. ¿Ahora que hacía? No le habían dado instrucciones de que hacer en casos como ese. Decidió improvisar.

-Somos primos lejanos- "¿Qué? Ah, pero que brillante mentira Lily. ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo más tonto?" pensó siendo dura con ella misma

-Oh, comprendo- dijo la chica. Al parecer se lo había creído por que se pasó los dedos por su cabello castaño y continuó-, yo soy Hermione Granger- le ofreció la mano y Lily la estrechó-. Creo que seremos compañeras de habitación, yo también voy en último año.

-Es un placer, yo soy Lily

Hermione continuó con las presentaciones

-Ellos son Ron Weasley-señaló a un chico pelirrojo con pecas, quién hizo una mueca- y él es Harry Potter- dijo señalando a su hermano, que le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

-Yo soy Ginny, Ginny Weasley-dijo una chica pelirroja. Por alguna extraña razón su voz no sonaba amistosa- y soy la novia de Harry-soltó

-¿La novia?-dijo Lily visiblemente sorprendida.-no sabía que tenías novia-le dijo a Harry

-Pues sí-enrojeció

-¿Y tienen mucho siendo novios?- preguntó. ¿Cómo había sido posible que su padre omitiera ese "insignificante" detalle?

-¿Y a ti por qué te interesa?- se defendió la pelirroja

-Pues…-vaciló-, hum…- inteligencia Snape- por que me pareció que a él aún le da pena decir que son novios, por lo que deduzco que tienen poco tiempo de serlo, ¿me equivoco?

-Pues… técnicamente sí tienen poco tiempo de ser novios- intervino Hermione y al ver que Lily no entendía, explicó- ellos fueron novios antes, pero tuvieron que terminar y hasta hace poco, volvieron a estar juntos.

-Comprendo

-¿Tú tienes novio?-preguntó el chico pelirrojo, pero inmediatamente su cara se volvió tan roja como su cabello.

-No, no tengo novio-dijo la pelinegra reprimiendo una risa- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues… por que- vio a la castaña- por que eres una chica muy linda- terminó con voz baja.

Hermione bufó sonoramente

-Ah, pues… gracias-Ahora le tocaba a Lily enrojecer. Nunca le habían dicho que era una linda chica.

Sintió un movimiento bajo la mesa y por la reacción de Ron dedujo que Harry lo había golpeado

-¿Por qué haces eso?- se defendió

-Eso es obvio, Ron- dijo Ginny- la acabas de conocer y ya la estás asustando

Lily murmuró algo que sonó como que ella no estaba asustada pero nadie le puso atención.

-En realidad, yo te iba a decir lo mismo, Lily-dijo Harry dirigiéndose a su hermana, claro que esto último él aun no lo sabe. La chica sonrió a modo de agradecimiento- y también te digo que puedes contar con nosotros par alo que necesites- señaló a Ron y a él mismo.

-Gracias eres muy amable, Harry.

Por alguna extraña razón las chicas se mostraban muy enojadas, tal vez no les agradó que sus amigos dijeran que Lily era linda. De Ginny lo comprendía, ya que Harry era su novio, pero ¿Hermione?

Dumbledore dio su anuncio de inicio de clases, como todos los años. Les incitó a mantenerse unidos, ya que a pesar de que el Señor Tenebroso había caído, debían tener precaución. Igualmente felicitó a todos aquellos que habían luchado bravamente en la guerra. Se notaba un aire cargado de orgullo por todo el salón. Lily estaba impresionada.

-¡LILY!- escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre a sus espaldas mientras seguía a Hermione y los demás a su nueva Sala Común. Al girarse vio a la persona que más quería después de su padre

-¡DRACO!-también gritó, corriendo hacía donde estaba el rubio. Cuando estuvieron cerca se abrazaron. El abrazo duró mucho para los que los observaban, pero para ellos el tiempo no transcurría.

Draco Malfoy era su mejor amigo. Su padre y Lucius Malfoy eran amigos desde hacía tiempo cuando el rubio nació, así que Malfoy le pidió ser el padrino de su hijo, Severus aceptó y al pasar los años, Draco visitaba a Lily y Severus en Francia durante el verano. Él había sido como un hermano para Lily, por eso lo quería demasiado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?- dijo el rubio, una vez que se separaron

-¿Y tú por qué no me dijiste que no irías a visitarme en Francia?- preguntó a su vez la chica.

Para Harry y los demás que observaban la escena, todo ere muy raro

-Lo siento- se disculpo Malfoy- sé que debía avisarte, pero es que tenía tantas cosas que hacer…

-Está bien, te creo-nunca había sido capaz de enojarse con ese pequeño- es sólo que me preocupé por ti

-Lo sé, y te repito que lo siento mucho.

-Ya no importa

Se miraban a los ojos. No tenían nada que decirse. Las palabras sobraban con miradas como esas. Se abrazaron una vez más.

-Así que eres una leona- dijo Malfoy.

-¿Una leona?- repitió Lily

-Sí, eres una Gryffindor- dijo en tono despectivo- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible si tu padre es…?

-Mi padre está de acuerdo Draco- dijo interrumpiéndolo- ya te contaré después que es lo que sucede, prometió, pero antes que pudieran decir algo más alguien hablo detrás de ella

-¿Qué están haciendo aún aquí?- Era Severus

-Estábamos hablando- respondió Lily. Snape levantó una ceja y su hija comprendió- ¿Hay algún problema, _profesor Snape_?

-Sí, si lo hay _señorita Snape_. No sé como sean las reglas en el colegio en el que estuvo antes, pero aquí hay un horario y debe ser respetado, ¿entendido?

-Lo siento, profesor, no volverá a suceder- aseguro

-Vallan todos a sus habitaciones- ordenó el Slytherin y se retiró sin comprobar que obedecieran

-¿Por qué te habla así?- preguntó Draco en voz baja

-Siempre me habla así- respondió su amiga- te contaré todo mañana. Buenas noches, Draco- lo último lo dijo en voz alta

-Buenas noches, Lily- se abrazaron de despedida.

Cuando Lily regresó con sus compañeros de Gryffindor, Ginny preguntó:

-¿Ya conocías a Malfoy?

-Claro que lo conocía, nuestros padres son amigos

-¿Lucius Malfoy conoce a tu padre?- preguntó Harry.

Notó el error que había cometido así que esquivó la pregunta

-¿Por qué se ponen así? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo saludar a un viejo amigo?

-Lo que pasa, Lily, es que ese viejo amigo tuyo, es un viejo enemigo nuestro-aclaró Hermione

-Nos ha hecho pasar malos momentos a todos-añadió Ron

-¿En serio?- a Lily le costaba creerlo- lo único que sé es que él es mi mejor amigo- lo defendió- hablaré con él mañana y le pediré que me aclare unas cuantas cosas- aseguró

-Ten cuidado, Lily. No me gustaría que algo malo te ocurra por relacionarte con Malfoy-dijo Harry antes de irse

-Auch, comí mucho- se quejó Ron- ahora lo que quiero es dormir un buen rato

-Eso es lo único que haces, hermanito: comer y dormir- dijo Ginny provocando la risa de los demás.

Había sido una noche extraña para Lily. Había hecho nuevos amigos, entre ellos su hermano, la habían llamado linda y se había reencontrado con Draco. Aún así tenía un mal presentimiento. Tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño y mientras escuchaba la lenta respiración de sus compañeras de habitación, se preguntó que sorpresas le esperaba en ese curso.


End file.
